


The Worst of Times

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Bethany struggles to adjust to life as a Warden.





	The Worst of Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/gifts).



> Bethany didn’t have time to mourn the loss of life as she knew it. Being a Warden provided no such literary. She was thrust into battle with darkspawn on that very day. ‘On the job training,’ was what Commander Alistair called it. 

The comment reminded Bethany of her sister. Thoughts of her left Bethany feeling bitter. She missed Marian, but held a grudge for the fate she on forced on Bethany; whether it was born out of desire to save her life or not. Bethany wanted to forgive her. Perhaps when they were able to see one another again she’d be ready to take that step.

Stroud claimed Bethany adjusted to her new life among the Wardens rather quickly. Bethany credited that attitude to bouncing from Lothering, Kirkwall, and finally with the Wardens whose home never seemed to be in one place for long. It seemed a difficult life prepared her for a difficult future.

When Bethany was able to see her again it was during the worst time. Kirkwall was under siege by the Qunari. They had little time to talk or even exchange so much as simple pleasantries. Marian’s face held more emotion while Bethany regarded her sister coolly.

It was easy to see that Marian was hurt. She never could hide her emotions well. Unless she was trying to use her humor. In that case, Marian could use her jokes to deflect from what she was feeling.

“It is no surprise to see you here sister,” Bethany said after a few seconds of awkward silence. “You always seem to be in the middle of where all the trouble is.”

Marian grinned. “Well, you know I can’t keep myself out of trouble. Just ask Varric. He’ll vouch for me.”

She stifled her laughter and shook her head. “I’ll take your word for it, Marian.”


End file.
